


salty sweet

by orphan_account



Series: salty sweet [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all aboard the science lesbian superhero ship<br/>~~~~<br/>this turned into a series rather than drabbles in chapter format. whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salty sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristofferson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristofferson/gifts).



It had been two years since they'd met, two years of knowing each other, sharing lab equipment, and yelling across the room to see if the other had their tools, and only now had Gogo ever questioned wether or not Honey Lemon was gay.  
The two sat in the silence of the lab, the only noise coming from the clunking of tools and the music blasting from Honey's headphones. Occasionally, Honey would trot over and look around for something she left in Gogo's station. This was one of those times, and Honey rummaged around on the countertop looking for one of her tools. Gogo swore she could hear Tegan and Sara blasting from the tiny earbuds Honey had around her neck, but it was probably just her imagination. A few weeks ago the question of Honey's preferences popped into her mind and refused to leave, and now it was worse than ever.  
Finally Gogo put her hands on the counter and looked up at her.  
"Honey, are you gay?"  
Honey blinked, frowned a little and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Well, not exactly. I mean... eh, it's complicated. I thought you knew?"  
Gogo shook her head. "Complicated doesn't matter. Besides, you know how people can get when you assume. But regardless, you never told me?"  
Honey shrugged. "It... never really came up. Didn't have real great experiences with it either." Gogo frowned as Honey's expression turned to one all too familiar with her.  
"That's awful." she murmured.  
Honey waved it off, grinning widely. "No, no, it's okay! Really, it is. Their loss, right?"  
"Yeah, definitely." Gogo smiled in return. "You wanna go for coffee? I mean like, to grab stuff for the boys, not like-- I mean--"  
Honey laughed. "I'd love to. Come on, I'll drive."  
Gogo trailed after her, wondering which part of her offer she was agreeing to.


End file.
